1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications system, and in particular to a micro-cellular communications system which performs call connections between mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile communications, a user having a mobile terminal therewith may move from one cell to another or between different service areas. Therefore, it is important to inform the user through the mobile terminal where it is located. A navigation system using GPS (Global Positioning System) has been known as such a location displaying system.
Further, a mobile navigation system combining a mobile communications system with the navigation system has been proposed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1-142899. More specifically, in the mobile navigation system, a mobile switching center is provided with a map information memory. When receiving the location information of a mobile terminal, the mobile switching center reads map information based on the location information from the map information memory and transmits it to that mobile terminal. Therefore, the mobile terminal can display the map information appropriate for the location on screen and the user can easily be informed where the user is.